The goals of the present research project are: 1. Purification of an immunoregulatory peptide derived from human plasma and ascitic fluid. 2. Studies on the carbohydrate units of human plasma alpha-1-acid glycoprotein. 3. Qualitative and quantitative determination of the levels of the arterial glycosaminoglycans in "normal" and disease states. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cooperband, S. R. Nimberg, R. B., Schmid, K., and Mannick, J. A. Humoral Immunosuppressive Factors. Transplantation Proceedings, 8:225 (1976). Franzblau, C., Schmid, K., Faris, B., Beldakas, J., Garvin, P., Kagan, H. M., and Baum, B. The Interaction of Collagen with alpha-1-Acid Glycoprotein. Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 427, 302 (1976).